


and I'll stay when we're making mistakes

by ackermanx



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: a kiss, done 20 ways





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen I love this tag as much as anyone but RATTLES CUP. GIVE ME THE LESBIAN CONTENT so here I am. making the lesbian conten

Song -

She had been _thinking_  something. "Had been" being the operative words here, because as soon as Silva had walked into the room, well.

They've been...as together as two lovers can be on a crowded airship while half-fleeing an empire. Song, for her part, still can't quite believe it - all those years that she had spent running from her friend, all those years wasted over a misunderstanding, all those years where they could have -

"Morning," Silva mumbles drowsily, setting two steaming hot cups onto the nearest table. "Seruel was feeling generous with his personal tea stash."

She looks up when Song fails to give a coherent response and frowns on the expression on her face; whatever feeling she's trying to convey, it's too early in the day for this. So Silva supposes that she can act as a distraction herself if necessary, makes her way across the room carefully, presses a light kiss onto the tip of Song's nose.

 _That_ gets her attention - Song blinks slowly, pulling herself out of her impromptu trip down memory lane and back to the present, grabbing one of Silva's hands in a silent request to stay. Silva looks down at her, still sitting in bed and wrapped in blankets and adoration in her eyes, and leans back down to properly kiss Song on the lips

 _She tastes like fruit_ , is Song's first fleeting thought. _Like pies, and -_

...Ah. So that was what she had been thinking.

Song pulls away - just enough to be able to breathe, but still very much in Silva's personal space. "I have," she whispers, "some leftover pie that Djeeta brought me yesterday. We don't _have_  to go onto the deck for breakfast."

Silva laughs, a quiet little noise, and sneaks in one last kiss before responding.

"I think...I'd like that very much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for my modern au bias

_Just tell her how you feel_ , he had said.

 _Nothing worse than rejection will happen_ , he had said.

 _I'll even arrange the meeting for you_ , he had said.

When this night is over, Song is going to _kill_  Anre.

Or shake his hand.

She still can't quite decide which.

As she is now, she can't do anything unless she wants to jump out of a moving car, so Song simply shoots the cab driver in the front seat what she hopes is an apologetic look. Her only real issue with that is that she's not _really_  sorry - sure, she's anxious, and she'll pay the driver a large tip for putting up with his passengers, but no way in hell was she going to tell Silva to stop kissing her, or do anything to resist the hand slowly creeping up her thigh -

The cab screeches to a halt, throwing the two girls off-balance and forcing them apart through sheer force of momentum.

"We're here," the driver states gruffly, peering expectantly into the rearview mirror.

Sensing a cue to leave, Song manages to maneuver open a door while holding an alert but extremely floppy Silva close to her side. "Thanks," she mumbles, stuffing a wad of cash into the driver's outstretched hand without bothering to count out an exact amount, and stands on the curb, absentmindedly watching the car retreat into the distance.

Then it hits her. She and Silva are both drunk, very much alone, and will very likely regret this in the morning.

"Why'd you stop?" Silva breathes, her head tilting forwards to rest in the crook of Song's neck. "Are we...goin' somewhere?"

"Home, I guess," Song replies, finding it _very_  hard to search for her keys when Silva is extremely insistent on pressing her lips to every inch of Song's face.

" _Your_  house? You have...a house now - wow, rich and a house, always knew you were - out of my league - "

 _Found them_ , Song thinks grimly, holding her house keys tight in her hand while tilting Silva's head up to interrupt her with a kiss. "What on Earth," she manages to get out, "are you _talking_  about, I would never think - not anyone, not you - "

She makes a small noise of surprise when Silva throws her arms around Song's neck, deepening the kiss. There's - god, everything feels so perfect, but they're in public, and Song has neighbors, and she has no choice but to awkwardly shuffle the both of them inside, suddenly cursing the existence of doors.

Then the force behind their make-out session suddenly disappears, Silva's head flops forwards once more, and soft snoring fills the silence.

"You..."

Song shakes her head fondly, looking down at the woman in her arms. _She must be more drunk than she thought she was._

She can't exactly take Silva home, though - she has no idea where she lives, and never really got the chance to ask. So she carries Silva through her house, gently deposits her on Song's own bed, and tucks her in with all the softness she can manage.

"Sleep well, love," Song whispers, before closing the bedroom door shut behind her.

... She'll sleep on the couch tonight. They'll figure something out tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of a continuation of chapter 2....uwu

Silva wakes up slowly, turning her body instinctively towards the scent of coffee in the air.

There's a dull throbbing at the back of her skull and she can't remember why, but she _thinks_ that it's Saturday and the bed is so incredibly warm...one more hour of sleep won't hurt, right?

But first. Who's in her apartment right now, because she doesn't think that she ever gave anyone a spare set of keys -

The bedroom door creaks open and the coffee source drifts closer, until it's almost underneath her nose.

"Good morning," a vaguely familiar voice greets Silva. "Sleep well?"

_No. Way._

Silva's eyes fly open. Take in the woman standing in front of her with growing recognition and horror. Dart downwards to check her extremely tousled (but thankfully still present) clothing.

This was not how she had wanted to reunite with Song, her childhood friend and lifelong crush.

"I'm - I'm so sorry, I - " Silva stammers, deciding to look at everything in the room _but_  Song. "I've got this track record of being too bold when I'm drunk, and I am sincerely sorry for everything that I did - "

An unreadable expression crosses Song's face. "We didn't have sex, if that's what you're talking about. You, uh, passed out before either of us could do anything."

"Oh, thank the heavens - but you sound like you - did you _want_ to?"

Song evades the question, answering with "but do you remember anything else?"

"Huh? No, not really. It's all sort of fuzzy, if you know what I mean."

"Before we left the bar, you told me that you loved me."

If Silva thought that she was embarrassed before, she's positively dying now. But Song, sensing no outward reaction to the news, keeps going.

"Do you...regret that too, perhaps?"

"Did I really say that? To you? Out loud?" Silva blurts before she can stop herself.

She wants to take the words back the moment they leave her mouth; they're not the right ones to say, and she can practically see Song's expression closing off.

"I meant - no, no, no, please, I meant I was...planning on telling you someday. But after I met you again, and I got the chance to explain myself, and after you considered me a friend again, not - "

Burying her face in her hands, Silva lets out a small groan. "I really screwed that up, didn't I?"

She hears the soft _clink_  of cups being set down, then feels Song's hands gently prying her own away from her face. They sit like this for a while, Silva not daring to meet Song's eyes and Song cradling Silva's hands, until Silva thinks _so I'm really not going to be chewed out, am I? and_  dares to peek upwards.

Song's face is practically radiating light, with the way that her eyes sparkle and her grin stretches across her whole face. "Do you mean it, then?" she whispers. "Do you really love me?"

"Hell, who wouldn't - ?"

Song surges forward suddenly, knocking Silva flat on her back onto the bed and nearly upsetting one of the coffee cups in the process. Her fingers bury themselves in Silva's hair, her lips fit Silva's perfectly, and Silva is overcome with an urge to press upwards, to make sure nothing is between them, to make sure she's as close to Song as she can possibly be.

"Don't you have work?" she gasps when they've parted due to a (rather unfortunate) need for air.

"No; we really should, but my nine other coworkers and I, we don't work weekends."

"Oh. Me neither."

Grinning, Song curls up closer to Silva and tangles their legs together (and Silva lets her, of course, always).

"Then, seeing as we have two whole days to ourselves, my love, what do you want to do next?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to canon universe, lads

"Ha...take _that_!"

Silva fires another volley of bullets into the offending monster's eye, feeling morbid satisfaction as it explodes and leaves the monster itself flailing wildly. She raises her head and takes a moment to refocus her eyes on something close by - her job is done for now, but she can't fully relax, not until Djeeta and the rest of the ground forces kill the monster for good.

Something pokes Silva's shoulder, and she tilts her head to catch sight of a mischeviously grinning Song.

"Slacking on the job, are we?" she jokes, but Silva knows her too well for this, can see the worry lines etched into the corner of Song's eyes.

 _Indulging her won't hurt, I suppose. We all could use a distraction._  "Not slacking any more than you are, Miss Keep-Your-Eyes-On-The-Enemy-At-All-Times."

"You sure do know how to wound someone, I'll give you that."

Song places one hand on her chest in a mock-hurt expression, grinning when all Silva does is roll her eyes. She leans backwards a little more, until she's back-to-back with Silva, and sighs deeply.

"Y'know, if we were up in this tree without our weapons, I could almost believe that this was a date."

Silva can't help it - she snorts hard, the force strong enough to shake the branch she's sitting on. "I see. So this is your idea of romance?"

"Don't be silly, that was a joke."

"Glad you told me now, because I would have taken you at your word."

"You -"

Spluttering, Song blanks out for a few moments before her brain catches up. "Does this mean - what, you really were going to take me out on a date?"

"Uh...yeah? I mean, with all the traveling and fighting we've been doing, I still haven't gotten the chance to actually do anything with you, and I - I heard from Djeeta herself that we're going to be stopping in the Auguste Isles soon, and..."

This time, it's Silva's turn to grow flustered. Not that Song minds - it's rather adorable, and it's impossible for her to turn down the idea of a date night.

So instead of giving a verbal answer, Song turns around, bow slung across her chest, and drapes her arms around Silva's shoulders. "Wh-what are you _doing_ " is all that Silva is able to protest before Song presses a kiss to her cheek and tuns back around just as quickly.

"How about I take you at your word on that? You can't get out of taking me on a date, now."

"Hey, lovebirds!"

Rackam waves his arms from down below, only smirking slightly as he does so (to his credit). "We're all finished down here; care to join us anytime soon - ow!"

Silva stifles a laugh as Djeeta elbows Rackam in the gut - hard, by the looks of it - and she waves at them the best she can through the foliage. "Coming! I see you, Rackam, don't you _dare_  leave without us."

She grabs her gun, squeezes one of Song's hands, and starts swinging herself down the tree.

"Come on! You're never going to get your date if we leave you behind here!"

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE come yell at me on twitter @axlotlols


End file.
